Rewrite ${((4^{-8})(3^{-7}))^{6}}$ in the form ${4^n \times 3^m}$.
Solution: ${ ((4^{-8})(3^{-7}))^{6} = (4^{(-8)(6)})(3^{(-7)(6)})} $ ${\hphantom{ ((4^{-8})(3^{-7}))^{6}} = 4^{-48} \times 3^{-42}} $